


Phone Numbers and Clean Tiles

by chunhee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little angst?, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dumb people, Fluff and Humor, Jeonghan is Always Nervous, M/M, Not a Text Fic Though, Texting, They're All Just Dumb, because I have no self control, side meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunhee/pseuds/chunhee
Summary: What was Jeonghan even thinking?!?!?! He wasn’t sixteen anymore, he was not about to save a number he randomly found in a restroom. He wasn’t that desperate. Not as desperate as this person at least which made him feel a lot better about himself. That’s exactly the reason why he took his phone out of his back pocket before flushing the toilet and opened his contacts app, ready to add this mess of black inked numbers into his phone.





	Phone Numbers and Clean Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back.  
> i know no one's excited but i'm on a very long winter break and i don't want anime to take over my life. again. so i went through my endless collection of ff ideas and found this baby i worked so hard on around 983484 years ago. i hope it goes well :) i would love if y'all TRUSTED me for once.  
> also, i desperately need a beta. someone who can help me edit/give ideas for this. i really want it to be good :( the lack of jeongcheol on ao3 is killing me! if you're interested please reach out to me on kakao talk (chunhee99) i would love to talk to you :)

Jeonghan was about to explode. He was about to mentally and physically explode.

He really loved Jisoo, hell, Jisoo was an amazing friend; a hardworking student who was undoubtedly in love with his major but after being trapped for about four hours – and counting – in the library, only a granola bar in his stomach and close to three liters of water because according to Jisoo _water is really important, Jeonghan. Did you know your body is composed by 60% of water? You have to drink lots of it. Here, have my bottle._

The blonde’s hands were shaking slightly, his highlighter was long forgotten on top of his psychology notes because who in their right mind could ever think about reading Sigmund Freud’s theory of personalities for the tenth time in less than two hours? Jeonghan had to move on, he had to turn the page and just forget momently about that man but for some reason, for some reason a simple third year psychology student wasn’t able to understand, his eyes were stuck on the same spot. He kept reading the same words - _personality is defined as an individual's unique and relatively consistent patterns of thinking, in brief, a person’s personality is what they_ \- 

“Jeonghan-ah? Are you okay?” His friend’s voice snapped him out of his trance. Jeonghan felt relieved, his hands let go of the hard grip they had on the book as he swiftly lifted his eyes to the person sitting in front of him. The med student had a concerned look on his face, Jeonghan cursed himself for making him worry. Just for how long had he zoned out? It was all Freud’s fault. “Do you need to get some fresh air? I can walk out with you, we both need a break.”

Jeonghan thanked everyone who he ever heard his grandmother mention while she prayed. He needed to piss so bad, he was sure his bladder was about to collapse. It would be just matter of time before he was lying on the ground, 60% of piss puddled around him and a crying Jisoo probably practicing CPR on him because that’s all he can think of doing when someone’s in danger. He still got too nervous and Jeonghan always told him to not waste that entire semester of 8 am classes he took in basic first aids. 

They both stood up, Jisoo stretched cutely like a cat while Jeonghan’s entire body cracked all at once. “Stop that, you know it doesn’t have any negative effects on your bones but you could make a wrong move and get seriously injured.” 

Jeonghan scoffed as he gathered up his stuff. He never bothered turning off his laptop, he just slammed it close and threw it in his backpack just like the rest of his borrowed books and notebooks, “you know I don’t do it on purpose, it’s not my fault I’m 80 years old.”

They got out of the library; Jeonghan knew it wasn’t a permanent situation because they would probably be back there after a thirty minute walk sitting on Jisoo’s favorite table while he reads happily about terminal illnesses and death and whatever medical students find interesting and totally not disturbing. He needed new friends. 

“So you get food while I take a well-deserved ten minute piss.” He felt slightly bad as he waved at his friend, but he was still madly desperate to get away for a little bit. “Fuck, I’m going to enjoy that so much.” He muttered as he walked to his destination. 

The bathroom wasn’t thankfully that far away considering Jeonghan was going at an awkward peace at this point not knowing what to do about his _very very_ serious problem; going slow would make him pee himself, going fast would make him pee himself. He settled for a normal to fast walk. 

Getting into the first stall, he fumbled with his pants not without cursing whoever invented belts and buttons for a good couple of seconds before finally winning the battle and letting it all go. He felt strongly relieved and happy, he was just a pathetic person who didn’t pee himself and if he wanted to be cheerful about it then dammit just let him be!

After the party in his head ended and he was still going at it, his eyes focused on a point in front of him. The tiled wall was nicely cleaned, he’d have to give credit to the janitors for that. What caught his attention though were the messily scribbled numbers that fit perfectly into a single square tile. The last three numbers were smaller, the person had obviously run out of space and had just winged it, but everything was still perfectly readable and so so tempting. 

What was Jeonghan even thinking?!?!?! He wasn’t sixteen anymore, he was not about to save a number he randomly found in a restroom. He wasn’t that desperate. Not as desperate as this person at least which made him feel a lot better about himself. That’s exactly the reason why he took his phone out of his back pocket before flushing the toilet and opened his contacts app, ready to add this mess of black inked numbers into his phone. 

What? Stop judging him, it was all for a good cause. He was going to tell the stranger to not do such things again; some crazy person could get a hold of the number and harass him or even worse, prank call him and ask him for money. Jeonghan did not know how dumb this person was so he was considering it an act of nobility. He was such a good person. 

After saving the number and blocking his phone, the student fixed his clothes before getting out of the stall and going to the sink to wash his hands. He felt way more comfortable and fresh after that but for some reason his back pocket felt heavier than before. 

-

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been awfully quiet, you know the librarian is probably asleep at this time, you can talk.” Jeonghan drifted his eyes from the 5 basic principles of humanistic psychology to Jisoo, he had finally moved on from Freud, but the same concerned eyes were looking back at him. 

“Ah, don’t worry about me I’m just trying to focus.” Truth to be told, Jeonghan didn’t have any exams coming up, finals were nowhere near and his classes this semester were mostly chill, but he still enjoyed the extra information that he took up from these study sessions with Jisoo. 

“Alright, do you want to go? It’s almost 10:30 and I have early classes tomorrow.” Jeonghan nodded at the words, he wasn’t in a hurry to leave the library because he knew as soon as his head hit the pillow he would go back to think about what’s been on his mind for the last hour and a half. 

That stupid number he knew by heart now. He had sneaked a few glances at his contact list during the second half of the study session, the “XX” he had saved the number under seemed to stare mockingly right back at him. After looking at the contact information for the tenth time he started wondering the actual reasons as to why he had saved the dumb number. Was he actually that desperate? He didn’t have to, according to Jisoo. _If you wanted you could get a partner right away, no – don’t look at me like that! We both now you’d consider dating me just because we live in the same room which means you wouldn’t have to go out!_

 

Jeonghan was never much of an extroverted person, many people talked to him but only a few stayed. His looks attracted males and females, he didn’t fail to get a compliment every morning and he always accepted them with a bright smile and a sincere thank you. Hell, he even complimented people back when needed, there he goes again with being the nicest person alive! 

The only problems were his attachments issues. It wasn’t that he couldn’t love people, it was the exact opposite – Jeonghan always got attached too easily, therefore he got hurt just as easily. That’s his trustworthy excuse, he was just a sensitive person who didn’t want to get hurt. 

“God help all of us, can you stop thinking so loudly?” Jeonghan laughed airily at Jisoo’s comment. They were about to reach their dorm and he was already thinking about the issue which was not so much of an issue. “Yah, you bother me when I don’t think enough but you’re also annoyed because I’m thinking now? A man can never win here.” 

Chuckling at Jeonghan’s answer, Jisoo reached for his key to unlock their door before getting into the fairly clean space. The blonde might be lazy but his roommate’s cleaning habits stuck to him, so after two years he became a much neater person, everything was in place and he lived an easier life. The dorms were small though, so his things were kind of mixed with Jisoo’s. 

“I’m going to take a shower, don’t wear my pajamas if you’re planning on sleeping with that sweaty butt of yours!” Jeonghan threw a clean towel at his roommate before cursing at him. Jisoo might be an overly nice person, but he needed his fair dose of curse words from Jeonghan every day. That’s what made them so close, their friendship was special and he doesn’t regret spilling coffee on Jisoo’s expensive med book two years ago. 

After taking his clothes off and changing into his sleeping attire – which mind you, were his own pajamas – Jeonghan plugged his almost dying phone and let himself fall onto his bed. Today had been a long day even if he’d only had two classes, he felt mentally exhausted. 

_Even if I try not to think about it I’m still thinking about it_. Jeonghan had no escape; he knew he had to do something about it. He was making things too deep, he was drowning himself in a glass of water. _Just send a stupid text and go to sleep without expecting an answer, how hard can that be?!?!?_

It took Jeonghan a five minute peep talk with himself to get a hold of his phone, the Messages app was already open from when he simulated to send a text earlier – yes, he was just that pathetic. He still had to redact a whole text; this wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Jisoo had already gotten out of the shower, he was now lying on his bed reading a book quietly. The atmosphere was too tense for Jeonghan; he felt like Jisoo knew what he was doing even if the latter had no idea about the number being saved on his phone. He was being paranoid, he knew he was, but no one could blame him. 

Taking a deep breath, he started typing away. 

**Hello, this is Jeonghan and I got your number from a toilet stall.**

No, that’s just too forward. He can’t reveal his identity just yet!

**Yah, do you know how dangerous is to scribble your number in random restrooms?!**

Ugh, why is he even scolding this person, he doesn’t even know them!

**I think it’s disrespectful for people to look at your number when they’re peacefully trying to pee. You almost scared it away.**

That surely won’t do. 

**Hello, are you single?**

What the fuck is he doing!!!!!!

**West wing building, 3rd floor, room 23.**

Yoon Jeonghan get a hold of yourself!

Exhausted from just thinking about the possibilities, Jeonghan wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, goddammit, why was it so hard to just come up with a simple text, this person didn’t even know him and he didn’t even know them so why was his heart beating so fast?! 

Maybe he can blame this on his inability to text. Yes, that must be it. Not texting people back for so long might have broken his texting gland and now he’s incapable of sending a text that doesn’t sound like the most stupid thing he has ever heard in his life. Maybe he needs some extra help but that requires telling Jisoo and we all know how Jisoo is. He’d probably call the police and get the number burnt off the small tile, he’d probably also try to perform CPR on Jeonghan even if he didn’t need it. 

Thinking about the possibilities, the boy remembered his other friends, his other neglected friends Jisoo always made sure to inform to Jeonghan wasn’t dead. They’d 100% help him with dumb stuff like this, they always encourage this type of behavior. 

Excitedly, Jeonghan texted Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan was a communication student, they had met after Jisoo tipped him $5 at the bar the younger plays on Fridays; he thanked Jisoo for being so generous with what Jeonghan thought were tears on his eyes – he understood though, the life of a university student.

After that they just kind of got attached. With Seungkwan came Seokmin, an equally talented second grader who played there on Saturdays. They were roommates and complemented each other insanely well, their humor was something Jeonghan sometimes envied. Jisoo couldn’t understand most of the jokes he made. Damned be his friend for being so pure!

 

_To: Kwanie_

**SEUNGKWAN-AH!!!! YOU MUST HELP HYUNG WITH THIS SITUATION HE’S ABOUT TO GET HIMSELF INTO!!!!!!!**

He trusted Seungkwan. He had always been a fast texter. 

_From: Kwanie_

**you’re texting me? this must actually be an emergency. what’s going on?**

Alright, now he just had to explain the situation.

_To: Kwanie_

**Alright. So I might have or might have not found a phone number in a restroom??? It was right in front of me Seungkwan, I had to do something. So now I kinda sorta want to text this number????? Just for the lolz of course. I don’t know what to do but I feel like I might die if I don’t text them because what a wasted opportunity!!!!!!!!!!1**

_To: Kwanie_

**AM I RIGHT?!?!!?!?**

He clearly didn’t care about double texting, not when it came to his friends. 

_To: Kwanie_

**RIGHT**

There, a triple texter even. That’s what his life has come to. 

_From: Kwanie_

**FICKC HYUNG! THIS IS JUST LIKE IN THOSE AMERICAN DRAMAS ALRIGHT DONT PANIC WE CAN FIND A SOLUTION TO THIS. YOU’LL GET OUT OF THIS WITHOUT MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF!!!!**

Ah, he knew he could trust him.

_From: Kwanie_

**BOO BOO THE FOOL!**

Alright, he spoke too soon. 

_To: Kwanie_

**So….. WHAT do you suggest.**

_From: Kwanie_

**your text has to sound very relaxed, almost like you dont care. let’s not give them the satisfaction to think theyre so important and that you were the lucky one. you gotta make them YOUR bitch!**

_From: Kwanie_

**we aint trying to look good, but first impressions are errrrthing alright? so this has to be thought. no name revealing from your part, at least not first.**

Jeonghan was suddenly so relieved his other text options didn’t make the cut. 

_To: Kwanie_

**Should I start with something like “hi” or should I be more mysterious???**

_From: Kwanie_

**YES! MYSTERY! this is so spicy.**

_From: Kwanie_

**i think “hello” sounds more mysterious. we are not trying to scare them though. just send a hello and lets see where that takes us.**

Jeonghan got so into his text conversation that he didn’t notice Jisoo getting up from his bed and walking up to him. The light from Jeonghan’s phone didn’t bother Jisoo at all, it was just weird to see him awake so late, he usually crashed as soon as he touched his bed. Maybe he needed CPR. 

“What are you doing?” Jisoo’s voice sent Jeonghan into an almost cardiac arrest, he clutched his chest as he let out a not so manly squeal, dropping his phone onto his covers. 

“WHAT THE FUCK JISOO!” The attacker didn’t feel sorry in the slightest though, the small laugh coming from his mouth proved it. Jeonghan quickly retrieved his phone, he couldn’t let Jisoo see what he had texted Seungkwan. “Don’t be so loud Hanie, I was just wondering who you were texting considering I’m here.” 

“Oh don’t be so conceited, I’m just texting Seungkwan.” At this, Jisoo couldn’t hide all of the emotions that he went through. He was always encouraging Jeonghan to talk to other people so he voluntary talking to one of their friends made him very happy. Maybe they can even hang out together! It had been too long. 

“What are you guys talking about? I can’t believe you texted him back, he always whines about how your friendship is one sided!” Jeonghan bit the inside of his cheek, maybe he did need to talk to people more. He didn’t want anyone to feel bad. “I just wanted to ask him something, do you want to hang out? I’ll see if he’s free tomorrow.” 

Jisoo nodded happily before getting off of Jeonghan’s bed and walking back to his own. “Goodnight Jeonghan-ah, don’t stay up too late!” The blonde smiled and nodded, saying goodnight as well. He swore he could hear Jisoo mumbling he’d never thought he’d say that. 

_From: Kwanie_

**EARTH TO JEONGHAN!!!!!!! DID YOU DIE????? HAVE YOU SENT THE TEXT??????**

Jeonghan laughed slightly. He forgot this was kind of a serious situation. 

_To: Kwanie_

**I’m about to. Don’t expect an answer because I’m turning my phone off after this. Are you free tomorrow???? Want to hang out with Joshuji and I?**

_From: Kwanie_

**i’m always free for a nice hangout with my favorite hyungs. i’m bringing seokmin!!!!!!!!!!! nightthththth hyung.**

Seungkwan was just a little weird sometimes. 

Alright, back to the real problem. 

_To: XX_

He can do it. It’s just a simple text. A greeting. He can still change his number if this gets too much, he got it all covered. 

**Hello**

He sent it. 

_****_

Fumbling with his phone, he activated airplane mode quickly. He was serious about it, he wasn’t about to die over whatever response he was getting. Instead he was going to get a decent six to seven hours of sleep, he was going to go to class tomorrow morning, he was going to hang out with his friends and then maybe at around afternoon he was going to check if he got a response. That’s just how Yoon Jeonghan worked. He never lost his cool. 

_****_

_****_

Unless he did. Of course he did. 

_****_


End file.
